1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steam irons, and in particular, to stations that cooperate with steam irons.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional steam iron has an internal reservoir that feeds water to a steam chamber in an electrically heated soleplate, in order to produce steam from the iron. Typically, water dripped or sprayed into the steam chamber then passes through a channel in the soleplate in order to complete the vaporization and/or to heat the resulting steam. Conventional irons have limits on their steam producing capacity based on the size of the soleplate, which limits the length of the channel from the steam chamber.
Also conventional irons rely on gravity to feed water from the reservoir when the iron is horizontal. Such irons cannot apply steam when the iron is upright or vertical. Such a capability is important when the user wants to apply steam to a hanging garment to coax out wrinkles or to prepare a garment for ironing.
Another disadvantage with these arrangements is the weight added to the iron by the water reservoir. Moreover, since the reservoir cannot be too large, it must be periodically refilled. Such refilling can be a great inconvenience for long ironing sessions.
Another difficulty with conventional irons is the tendency of mineral deposits to clog various passages in the iron that normally conduct water or steam.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,556 water from an external reservoir is pressurized by a pump so that a valve can spray water into a steam chamber. In the embodiment of FIG. 3 a pump keeps up pressure to a valve, but the pump and the entire reservoir assembly would need to be carried to a faucet in order to fill the reservoir. In the embodiment of FIG. 1, a pump is switched on and off by a control at the iron, but the pump is a unit separate from the reservoir and the iron, with separate hoses running to each.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,507 an iron has an internal water container. Water can be supplied either from this container or from a hose fed from a faucet (the hose can also fill the water container). Cloth can be dampened by depressing a button to open a valve that allows water into a steam generating chamber, so that a spray is emitted from openings 25 and 23. Another valve can be manually adjusted to allow water into a steam generating chamber in order to supply steam to outlets 35. This unit has neither a pump nor an external reservoir and therefore lacks the ability to operate at a distance from a faucet. Also, its internal reservoir will make the iron relatively heavy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,773 an ironing head can be placed in a rest assembly that includes couplings that supply water and electrical power to the ironing head. This rest assembly is part of a larger structure that includes a water tank and an ironing table. A pump in the rest assembly supplies water if a water reservoir inside the ironing head is low. The internal reservoir in the ironing head adds substantially to its weight. Also, no power line or hose is connected to the ironing head. Instead the ironing head must be periodically returned to the rest assembly in order to receive additional water and electrical power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,945 shows a base for receiving an iron and a water cassette. The water cassette does not have plumbing to fill the iron when mounted on the base.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,910 an iron is supplied with water from an external reservoir having a pump that is controlled by a control at the iron. Water from the external reservoir is supplied through a valve to a steam chamber. Water from an internal reservoir is supplied through another valve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,357 water is either dripped into one chamber for low velocity steam, or pumped into another chamber for high velocity steam. The steam so generated follows a tortuous backward path in a soleplate, and then a distribution path in the soleplate cover to feed steam holes.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,197,664; 4,870,763; 4,920,668; and 5,170,577, as well as design Pat. Nos. D374,322 and D380,068.